Known technical solution used as a measuring device for determining the parameters of shoes is disclosed in U.S. patent application number 20070266581. A flexible tape was chosen as a working gauge for the measurement of the shoe circumference. The principle of operation of the device is based on measuring the length of the tape that is placed inside the shoe. Effective use of this approach is possible to measure the perimeter of curved figures with obtuse angles (more than 90 degrees), since the tape, influenced by the elastic properties of the material from which it is made, must lie as tight as possible around the entire perimeter of the section being measured. The actual shape of the shoe's shoe section is closer to a triangular shape than to a round one. Complete and accurate (more than 1.5% accuracy) filling of such an asymmetric shape with a flexible tape (especially zone A) is extremely difficult. The problem also lies in the control of the complete and accurate fit of the tape to the surface of the shoe from the inside.
The disadvantage of this device is in the positioning of the measuring tape. The positioning of the measuring tape is based on measuring the length of the shoe. This approach does not allow determining with sufficient accuracy the correct distance from the heel of the shoe to the points corresponding to the measured section of the shoe for two reasons. The first reason is that when designing shoes, there is always a functional allowance (see, for example, Russian production standard GOST 3927-88) equal to about 5 mm for women's shoes and 10 mm for men to take into account the increase in foot length during walking relative to its anthropometric position. This allowance is markedly different for Russian and European sizes (partly due to this allowance there is the difference in the size grid of Russian and European shoes). So, in European footwear, the functional allowance is much larger (up to 15-20 mm). The second reason is not in the functional allowance, which theoretically can be initially included into the measurement system, but in the decorative allowance determined by fashion trends (acute/blunt/square nose).
In addition, in the analyzed device it is technically very difficult to provide the possibility of rotation of the axis of the engine in a vertical plane. Such a turn is necessary to take into account for the shoes with heels. In this known device, such an adjustment is not provided, which makes it impossible to measure the width of shoes with heels.
The closest solution to the present invention is a device for measuring parameters of a shoe, having a measurement unit with a measuring head having at least two moving parts hinged in their front part (U.S. Pat. No. 9,514,487). Parts of the measuring head can change their position relative to the specified hinge (their common point). In order to measure the size of the shoe, the parts of the head fit snugly against the inner surface of the shoe, for which they move the elements of the measuring head relative to the front hinge element.
A disadvantage of this known solution is that when the measuring head expands, its shape changes (the geometric shape of the head does not persist). When using this technology to measure width of shoes of different sizes (having different widths and girths), the required accuracy cannot be ensured due to the fundamental impossibility of achieving conformity of the shape of the moving elements. In other words, when using such a constructive solution, it is impossible to provide a measurement of the width in its necessary section, namely in the ball of the foot section.
In addition, in the known device there are no elements that provide for the measurement of the parameters of shoes with heels. The revision of the well-known device for measuring shoes with heels requires the introduction of additional nodes for transmitting the rotation, which will significantly complicate the design.
The technical problem, the solution of which is provided by the claimed invention, is the realization of the possibility of measuring the parameters of shoes with both high and low heels.
The technical result provided by the implementation of the claimed invention is to improve the accuracy of measurements.
The claimed technical result is achieved by the fact that in the measuring shoe, containing the unit determining the width and girth of the shoe and mechanically associated heel unit, where the unit determining the width and girth has at least two movable elements and means for determining the fit of the movable elements to the inner surface shoe, characterized in that the mechanical connection of the unit determining the width and girth of the shoe with the heel unit is made in the form of a unit measuring the angle of the pad, the unit determining the width and girth made in the form of a measuring head with movable cheeks and tongue placed on the toe unit, and the heel unit in the form of a rod with a support roller.
The materiality of the signs contained in the claims is confirmed by the fact that each of them separately and all of them together work to improve the accuracy of the measurements of the geometrical parameters of shoes.
The set of essential features may have a development. In particular, the unit for measuring the angle of a pad can be made as a single-turn absolute encoder located in the housing, where the toe rod with the free end rigidly connected to the encoder shaft, and the heel rod with the free end rigidly connected to the encoder housing.
In the drawings, the following notation is used:
1—a handle, with a control and power unit located in it,
2—unit measuring the angle of the device,
3—heel unit,
4—unit determining the width and girth of shoes,
5—measuring head
6—left cheek,
7—right cheek,
8—toe rod,
9—encoder unit,
10—button for recording of parameters
11—“start” button for measuring the width,
12—“start” button for measuring the girth,
13—“emergency stop” button,
14—“reverse” button
15—arm rod
16—heel rod,
17—drive unit for cheeks,
18—drive unit for tongue,
19—tongue
20—left arm of the toe rod,
21—right arm of the toe rod,
22—heel support roller,
23—left tongue guide
24—right tongue guide
25—tongue stepper motor
26—drive screw for tongue drive
27—encoder rod,
28—encoder housing,
29—bearing
30—front stepper motor for cheek drive,
31—rear stepper motor for cheek drive,
32—pin for fastening cheek to the drive screw of the front engine,
33—pin for fastening cheek to the drive screw of the rear engine,
34—worm wheel for transmission of front engine,
35—worm wheel for transmission of rear engine,
36—shaft of worm wheel for transmission of rear engine,
37—shaft of worm wheel for transmission of front engine,
38, 40—drive screw for transmission of front engine,
39, 41—drive screw for front transmission of rear engine,
42, 43—holes for pins.